


The Haircut

by MusingsOfOphelia



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfOphelia/pseuds/MusingsOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I just got my hair cut from a little past my shoulders to a pixie. As happy as I am and as great as I feel about it, I am a little self conscious. So for any of you ladies going through something similar, here is our Doctor and what he has to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haircut

"Alright mum. I'll be at the appointment... Yes I know.... Alright I'll be there." you said and hung up the phone. The Doctor looked at you over the TARDIS console and quirked a ridiculously seductive brow.  
"It's my mum. She's made me an appointment at the salon for a haircut. Says I can't be dallying across the universe with stringy hair." you said in response to his unasked question.   
He quickly gave you that delicious sideways grin you loved and said, "Can't say I don't agree." and he ran his long fingers through the disheveled spikes dropping slightly over his forehead. You rolled your eyes and walked over to stand beside him at the controls. You could swear sometimes he knew exactly what he was doing to you with those little looks and half smiles. It was more than that though, that had you wrapped around his finger. It was his heart, or well, hearts for that matter. You had seen him strengthen the weak and refuse a weapon every time it was offered. No matter if it seemed like the only choice. He didn't believe in killing, but what he did believe was every living breathing thing in the universe had worth. And when you looked at him all you could think is how much you hoped you were becoming more and more like him.   
"So when's this appointment?" he asked.  
"October 3rd, 10:00 am." you answered and immediately he pushed a lever, turned a few knobs and you grabbed the railing as the TARDIS jumped into motion. You laughed as you always did, loving the time travel and the rocking motions that once jostled you but now were like the rocking of a cradle to a baby. It was your home now, more so than anywhere else you had been in your whole life. When she finally eased to a stop, you steadied yourself as the Doctor hopped to the doors.  
"Allons-y!" he exclaimed opening them wide. Once outside the TARDIS you realized how freezing it was and decided you better grab your coat and a few other items after the salon. Of course, the TARDIS could provide anything you needed but a part of you wanted your old flannel pajamas with the crescent moons and bunnies on them.  
"I'm still coming with you, so don't leave without me. But you don't have to go to the salon. It's really posh and boring." you said. You were always secretly afraid of coming home and being left behind. Anytime you two were separated on some planet you felt as if your arm was being ripped off o the prospect of him leaving you for good to a normal life was quite frightening.  
"Oh _______, I'm not leaving you. Silly human. But since my hair is already great, think I'll just pop over to that Cafe, have a read or something." he said smiling and walking away from you, his trench coat stirring in the fall breeze. You jumped when he clicked the lock button on the TARDIS and it beeped suddenly behind you.  
On your way to the salon, just a block away in the heart of London, you thought about everything you and the Doctor faced, all of the near-death experiences and decided that maybe one day, your long locks might be a bit of a hazard. You wore your hair in a ponytail constantly anyway, perhaps it was time for a change.  
"A pixie." you told the trusted master stylist and once you left the salon, you felt ten pounds lighter. You stopped at a shop and bought a new dress, some tights, and a pair of Doc Martins. You were sure the Doctor wouldn't even recognize you. Just as your thoughts dawned on him, you wondered what he would think. Did he like girls with short hair? Why were you thinking that? Caring? He had affection for you but it didn't seem he was in love. Not the way you were with him.  
As you saw him sitting at the cafe reading Of Mice and Men you felt your hands tremble and your heart stutter. You almost prayed he wouldn't look up as your feet continued to take to closer to the table under the portico. Then he looked up, glanced back down and then his eyes shot back up. In a split second he stole your breath with a beautiful toothy smile and your knees very nearly gave out.  
"Oh_____ ! Look at you! You look stunning! Lovely!" he exclaimed, his book forgotten and his hands reaching to ruffle your short gorgeous locks.   
"Yeah? I thought maybe the ponytail was a hazard. Thought now that I'm all univeral-ly I'd try something chic!" you said, trying to down play your nerves.  
"It's great _______! I love it!" he said again, and suddenly his warm lips pressed to yours and his fingers reached up to play with your neck, now bare to his touch. You felt it instantly between your legs and trembled as you hitched your breath and kissed him back as passionately, your tongues intertwining and dancing slowly and sweetly.  
"I love you, ______. Short hair, long hair, no hair. Your heart, your passion. Your courage. I'm in love with all of it. And now you just look sexy, sassy! Definitely you!" he exclaimed holding your arms. With that you jumped into his arms for a warm embrace as he kissed your head. Then he excitedly nodded towards the TARDIS. You nodded in silent agreement and hand in hand you ran towards it. The Doctor entered first, then leaned out of the door for another passion filled kiss, dragging him with you inside to the console room....


End file.
